retro_musiquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Disco
Le disco est un genre musical apparu aux début des années 1970A history of disco music (1972 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues puis Disco.) aux États-Unis. Le disco a eu son apogée à la fin des années 1970Dans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues., de 1974 à 1980Encyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres. Origines stylistiques Le disco est issu du proto-disco, de la funkDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues., du rock(2003) The Drummer's Bible: How to Play Every Drum Style from Afro-Cuban to Zydeco, (ISBN 978-1-884365-32-4), page 67 : "Disco incorporates stylistic elements of Rock, Funk and the Motown sound while also drawing from Swing, Soca, Merengue and Afro-Cuban styles", du Motown sound(2003) The Drummer's Bible: How to Play Every Drum Style from Afro-Cuban to Zydeco, (ISBN 978-1-884365-32-4), page 67 : "Disco incorporates stylistic elements of Rock, Funk and the Motown sound while also drawing from Swing, Soca, Merengue and Afro-Cuban styles", de la musique psychédélique(2000) Last Night a DJ Saved My Life, (ISBN 978-0-8021-3688-6), page 127 : "Its disco music grew as much out of the psychedelic experiments ... as from ... Philadelphia orchestrations.(2008) The Pirate's Dilemma: How Youth Culture is Reinventing Capitalism, (ISBN 978-1-4165-3218-7), page 140: "Disco, which emerged from the psychedelic haze of flower power infused with R&B and social progress that was being cooked up at the Loft ..."Disco Double Take | Village Voice, de la musique latine (en particulier salsa)Disco - Dance Music GenreDisco - Origins - Encyclopedia II | Global Oneness(2001) American Studies in a Moment of Danger, (ISBN 978-0-8166-3948-9), page 145 : "It has become general knowledge by now that the fusion of Latin rhythms, Anglo-Caribbean instrumentation, North American black "soul" vocals, and Euro-American melodies gave rise to the disco music", de la musique afro-cubaine (soca), du swing, du merengue, du blues, du gospel(2006) A Change is Gonna Come: Music, Race & the Soul of America, (ISBN 978-0-472-03147-4), page 207: "A looser, explicitly polyrhythmic attack pushes the blues, gospel, and soul heritage into apparently endless cycle where there is no beginning or end, just an ever-present "now".", de la soulDans Musicmap, aller dans Rhythm 'n' blues. et de la Philly soul. Genres dérivés Le disco a contribué à l'émergence du hi-NRGHi-NRG Music Genre Overview | AllMusicDans Musicmap, aller dans Pop puis Hi-NRG / Eurodisco., de la houseHouse Music - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneTrice: The beat goes on with house music reunion event - tribunedigital-chicagotribuneHouse music is great music - or can be | Coffee HouseBurning Down The House: Read SPIN’s 1986 Feature On Chicago’s Club Scene | SPINEncyclopedia of African American Music - Google LivresThe History Of House, de l'eurodanceEuro-Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusicet de la disco houseDISCO-House @ Disco-Disco.comDance Music - Nicolae Sfetcu - Google LivresDisco House - What is Disco House. Artistes * Atlantic StarrThe Rough Guide to Soul and R&B * Bee GeesBee Gees | Biography & History | AllMusic * Boney M.Take the Heat Off Me - Boney M. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicNightflight to Venus - Boney M. | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicLe chanteur du groupe disco "Boney M" est décédé en Russie - France 24 * BreakbotBreakbot | Biography & History | AllMusic * BrickBrick | Biography & History | AllMusic * Alicia BridgesAlicia Bridges | Biography & History | AllMusic * Jocelyn BrownAu Rêve - Cassius | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Marc CerroneThe Best of Bob Sinclar - Bob Sinclar | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicRed Lips - Cerrone | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicCerrone | Biography & History | AllMusicMarc Cerrone * ChangeTurn on Your Radio - Change | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicChange | Biography & History | AllMusic * ChicDisco Music Genre Overview | AllMusicAdventures in the Land of the Good Groove - Nile Rodgers | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicChic | Biography & History | AllMusicNile Rodgers | Biography & History | AllMusic * Linda CliffordGibb Songs : 1980Linda - Linda Clifford | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicIf My Friends Could See Me Now - Linda Clifford | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Right Combination - Linda Clifford, Curtis Mayfield | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Patrick CowleyAfternooners - Patrick Cowley | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Disco Tex and the Sex-O-LettesDisco Tex and the Sex-O-Lettes | Biography & History | AllMusic * Claude FrançoisCloclo, prince du yé-yé et roi du disco * Grace JonesGrace Jones | Biography & History | AllMusic * HeatwaveHeatwave | Biography & History | AllMusic * Loleatta HollowayLoleatta Holloway | Biography & History | AllMusic * The Jacksons * France JoliDisco star France Joli to play at the Hampton Bays in New YorkOp-Ed: France Joli has best female solo concert for first half of 2017 * KC & the Sunshine BandKC & the Sunshine Band | Biography & History | AllMusicKC and the Sunshine Band - KC & the Sunshine Band | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicRichard Finch | Biography & History | AllMusicKC and the Sunshine Band - Dictionary definition of KC and the Sunshine Band | Encyclopedia.com: FREE online dictionary * Evelyn "Champagne" KingEvelyn "Champagne" King | Biography & History | AllMusicLove Come Down: The Best of Evelyn "Champagne" King - Evelyn "Champagne" King | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Larry LevanLarry Levan | Biography & History | AllMusic * Lipps Inc.Lipps, Inc. | Biography & History | AllMusic * Kelly MarieKelly Marie | Biography & History | AllMusic * Giorgio MoroderGiorgio Moroder | Biography & History | AllMusicCyndi Lauper: Dream Girl - Rolling Stone * Tom MoultonUniversal Masters Collection - Grace Jones | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicDisco Gold [Hip-O - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic] * OdysseyLillian Lopez: Singer with hit band Odyssey | The IndependentBest of Odyssey - Odyssey | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * PhœnixPhoenix | Biography & History | AllMusic * Nile Rodgers * Arthur RussellArthur Russell | Biography & History | AllMusic * ShalamarShalamar | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * SheilaAlcazar | Biography & History | AllMusic * Sister SledgeSister Sledge | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Donna SummerThe Journey: The Very Best of Donna Summer - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Donna Summer Anthology - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic20th Century Masters - The Millennium Collection: The Best of Donna Summer - Donna Summer | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicDonna Summer | Biography & History | AllMusic * SylvesterSylvester | Biography & History | AllMusic * A Taste of HoneyA Taste of Honey | Biography & History | AllMusic * T-ConnectionT-Connection/Magic - T-Connection | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * TelexTelex | Biography & History | AllMusic * The TrammpsLive music just getting started | Rutland Herald * Trans-X6 of the best past and present videos you might have missed | AUX.TV * Andrea TrueMore, More, More: The Best of the Andrea True Connection (Right Stuff) - Andrea True | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicMore, More, More & Other Disco Millennium Hits - Andrea True | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Universal Togetherness BandUniversal Togetherness Band | Biography & History | AllMusic * Village PeopleHistory | Official Village PeopleThe Village People | Biography & History | AllMusicGlenn Hughes - Telegraph * Barry WhiteBarry White | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic Albums / compilations / EPs Chansons Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Pop Catégorie:Rock Catégorie:Années 1970